<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Good boy by Szim</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541529">Good boy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim'>Szim</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Doggowalker!Kindaichi, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, friends to boyfriends, talking about feelings, written for haikyuurarepairexchange2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541529</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Kindaichi Yuutaro gets a phone call which turns his life upside down.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Haikyuu Rarepair Exchange 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Good boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilonu/gifts">pilonu</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so excited to finally post this!</p>
<p>I always wanted to write something kinkun related, and here I am! Although I admit this is the second idea, because the first was too angsty, so I went with this instead. And I had to involve one of my rareships too... even if only as a bachground pair :)</p>
<p>Here you go, dear Leo, enjoy your gift!<br/>And everyone else too - have fun reading it!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi was always kind and respectful towards his seniors, and prided himself in having good relationships with them, so most of them were treating him kindly as well in return, which was fine -- and thus, Kindaichi was leading a straightforward and calm life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well, as much as a teenager could, anyways. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His openness about his hobbies and likes was the reason of this call, he knew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a rainy Saturday morning, but since Kindaichi was a morning person, he was not really fazed by the call's timing, only a bit surprised when picking up, he realised it was one of his old teammates, Hanamaki Takahiro, who graduated last year from the school Kindaichi was a second year student in, right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But what really surprised him was why Hanamaki called him -- to offer him a job! After listening, he agreed to meet with him to talk it over. They quickly agreed on a place, and hung up after establishing the time of the meet-up too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi showered quickly and got dressed into comfortable clothes, not really knowing what attire would be the best to wear... So he didn't put too much thought into it once he was dressed, or else he would've gone in an instant, spiralling into stupid thoughts. Which he did not want, nor did he have time for those. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He walked enjoying the sudden sunshine, as the rain stopped momentarily, giving a breath for the nature to soak in everything. His gaze eventually found nice dahlias, and then he knew that he was close - the rendez-vous was at the local flower shop café, called Naturel, which was plain but nice just like the place itself. Kindaichi always liked flowers, so he was glad about the place, even though he did not come here frequently, he heard about it from others, mostly in the context of pets, as it was a pet-friendly café, which also had a garden-ish terrace, where there was a chance to purchase flowers and plants as well. It was a strange mixture, but seemed to work out for the place, so Kindaichi just watched in awe,  the little cats and dogs having a good time with their owners. It was like a fairy tale or a dream came true. What could Hanamaki possibly offer for him in this magical place? He was eager to find out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Looking around, he eventually spotted Hanamaki, his hair still as pink as ever, so it wasn't that hard actually. Kindaichi made his way over there, and with an awkward smile, he greeted the other man. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm, hello, Hanamaki-"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My favourite Turniphead! Nice to see you!" The pink-haired male interrupted Kindaichi, making him drop the awkward smile he was sporting so far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"My name is still Kindaichi" he replied, with a genuine smile. The other man really knew how to break the ice, or he was just that calming, Kindaichi did not know the reason, but he felt more at ease now. "And why did you call me? You mentioned a job... but I am still in high school."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, about that. I know that you are still a student, and a busy one at that because of the volleyball team, but I want to offer you a job that you can do despite those things! Am I the best senpai or am I?" Hanamaki smirked and added a wink at the end. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Well, Iwaizumi was always the best..." Kindaichi admitted despite having the intention to do so, which earned a loud laugh and some hint of red on Hanamaki's face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You are not wrong, but still, I feel kind of hurt, hearing this from my dear kouhai..." Hanamaki feigned a hurt expression, which made Kindaichi feel bad... or would've, if he didn't know his senior. But he did, so he saved that worry.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But, hurt aside, I got a dog, an alaskan malamute, and since I am busy with juggling between work and studying at university, I came to the realisation that I need a dog-sitter, and you were the first one that came to my mind. I mean, if you want to?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi listened, then thought it over. "I want to say yes, mostly because I want to see your dog, but first... let's settle on the details." It was difficult to try and stay this responsible and sober adultling, but he did his best, as he knew he cannot decide right away, without weighing the circumstances. "When do you need my help and how?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I would be okay with you walking Creampuff in the evenings on the weekdays, and on weekends, when you are free,  twice. And I might ask you sometimes to watch over her, when I need it, but that would be discussed beforehand every time. And I think you could count the time you spend with her, and I will pay accordingly, for starters, let's settle on 500 yen per hour, okay?" Hanamaki replied.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi could only nod, not believing his luck. It was a job he could do in his free time, and something he would enjoy doing even if he wasn't paid for it, but Hanamaki would pay for it! He was really happy with this so far! "When can I meet her?" He asked instead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Actually, you can come back home with me, so you know where I live, to be able to... kill me while I sleep and kidnap Creampuff" he said so seriously, that Kindaichi had to stop dead in his tracks, his eyes going wide, which only made Hanamaki laugh like a madman. "Ah, you should see your face. Hilarious!" He wiped away a few tears he shed while laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly Kindaichi processed what happened, and he was actually used to Hanamaki's jokes, just due to the lack of usage, he became rusty, it seemed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Uhm, yes, so I  know where I should go to be able to walk the dog." He nodded in the end.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanamaki only smirked back with his trademark grin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Creampuff really lived up to her name -- she was so, so unbelievably fluffy! And kind too. Mostly sweet. Ah, Kindaichi really couldn't describe her perfectly as she kept licking his face, waggling her tail, effectively distracting him from his own thoughts. Not that he minded it. Far from it, actually. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was able to stand up, he smiled and wiped the saliva off his face with the towel Hanamaki offered. He already liked the dog, so he decided to accept the job again, thanking the offer. "Thank you again, Hanamaki"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No worries, Turnip~" came the reply from the smiley, tall man. "I will wait for you here on Monday at six in the afternoon, and I will give you a copy of our key too, so you can come back in with the dog, once you finished your walk." He added, which still amazed Kindaichi that his former jokester senpai could turn into such a businessman in a matter of seconds. So he just nodded and after a murmured proper greeting, he left the house.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi was really excited about his work, he couldn't contain his giddiness the following day and on Monday too. Kunimi eyed him questioningly multiple times during school hours, which he did not reply to, so he was not surprised when Kunimi gave him the silent treatment during lunchbreak, then asked him. Well, in his own way. At least Kindaichi supposed that was that about, when he said: "You sure are happy". And since this was a fact, he nodded in agreement, then his friend hummed. They stayed silent afterwards.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The lessons flew by in a blink, which Kindaichi did not mind, and on practise he was excelling due to his sudden energeticness, he got a compliment from their coach too, so he was swelling with pride. After it ended, he changed quickly, then with a skip in his step, he started his way to the Hanamaki residence, as he didn't want to be late on his first day! Even if this was not that serious work, he was serious about it!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He arrived just in time, and knocked on the door, which resulted in loud barking from inside. Creampuff!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the door opened, and he was engulfed in one big mop of a dog, licking him senseless that made him giggle. He always liked this kind of hugs from dogs, and since Creampuff was almost as big as him, it was even better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You sure are a charmer, huh, Turnip~?" Hanamaki singsonged as he leant to the doorframe, crossing his hands like a protective dad. In a sense, he was one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi smiled at this sheepishly, once he was able to stand up with the big dog in his arms like a bride. "I will take good care of her!" He promised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I wouldn't accept less. Now go, here is your key, and her leash. Have fun~" he gave the leash and the key to Kindaichi, then closed the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Looks like it's just the two of us now, Creampuff" he said to her, which earned a bark. "Yea, so let's get you into this leash and have a nice walk!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bit tricky to get her into the harness as her long fur was so fluffy, it kept misguiding Kindaichi who could not help himself and kept caressing her as he did his thing, so it took triple the time than it was supposed to, but neither of them minded it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, they started their walk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi led her straight across the town, heading for the little river which was near the woods surrounding the town, and after crossing the bridge, he let her loose, as it was only the nature near and far. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She seemed really happy and for a few minutes she ran wild, but eventually found a nice stick that she brought to Kindaichi and looked at him with pleading eyes. So he threw the stick for her, and they played like this for a while. Once it started to get dark, Kindaichi knew that it was time to head back to Hanamaki's place, because he had to be at home at a reasonable time too, to not make his mother worried. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The next day was much the same, school time passed by so quickly, Kindaichi felt like it was in a blink of an eye, and before he realised, he was walking to the Hanamaki residence. Arriving to the door, he reached out to knock -- only to remember that now he had a key! So he got it out and used it. Creampuff again knocked him over, licking his face as a greeting, then she get off after some coaxing from him, so Kindaichi could get her into her harness, and grabbing the other end of the leash, they started their way to the park, once the door was securely locked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time Kindaichi took his time going to the park with her, first they did some walking around the neighborhood, and met a few kind people who wanted to pet Creampuff, so after some fumbling on his words, Kindaichi let them know that it was okay to do so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching their destination, he let her loose, and ran around with her, playing fetch and petting her in the meantime, they tired each other out, so eventually Kindaichi decided to head back.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, but surely, Kindaichi fell into a new and nice rhythm of life, balancing his time between his school responsibilities, volleyball practices, family life and his job. Sadly, this new addition substracted the friends time from the equation of his life, which he was sad about, but since most of his friends were part of the volleyball club, he did not really mind it, as he could see them there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The days, weeks went idly by, his life being really happy and busy, Kindaichi felt really alive like this. His walks with Creampuff brought another unexpected thing -- his stamina has greatly increased, most probably due to the regular and long powerwalks. After all, Creampuff was a big and strong dog, who set an unforgiving pace, when she was walking, and even more so if she wanted to play fetch with Kindaichi, oftentimes making Kindaichi work for getting the stick back, like making him run and chase after her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other good thing was that he get to know a lot of new faces! As Creampuff was a really kind and adorable sociable being, she was praised, admired and complimented from almost everyone they met, so Kindaichi got used to talking with strangers. But he really didn't mind it, as he knew perfectly that Creampuff really did deserve all those nice and admiring glances and words she got. At first, it was a bit uncomfortable for him, as he was not used to all the attention they got, but then it became natural, like a second nature, and he often went out of his way, telling other people that they can pet her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>One day, when Kindaichi opened the door of the Hanamaki residence, he was not met with Creampuff jumping on him, which was strange, as she always did that when he opened the door. So he was at a loss.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly wandered inside, looking around for clues as to how this could occur. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the kitchen, he saw a familiar figure caressing Creampuff. "Iwaizumi!" He called out without actually wanting to do so. He was just really surprised at this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Iwaizumi Hajime, upon being called, looked up and saw Kindaichi, and seemed equally as shocked as his junior. "Uhm, nice to see you too, Yuutaro" he replied in the end, with an embarrassed half-smile. This in and itself was strange, but Kindaichi wasn't about to question it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I came to walk Creampuff" he declared after some silent and awkward eye-contact.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Oh, right, 'Hiro mentioned that someone would come to do that" Iwaizumi nodded, and let her go, so Kindaichi could get her into her harness. "Have fun, I guess" he added, as an after-thought.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Thanks, you too...?" Kindaichi murmured with a half-nod, then headed out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He couldn't help but wonder at why his other senior was there... and Creampuff liked him too... </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After they did their usual walk, they headed back, and Kindaichi once again used his key to go in, only to discover that the door was open this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He got the leash and harness off of Creampuff, and let her go, and followed her inside, as there was light in the living room. "Sorry for the intrusion" he called out before entering the room.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanamaki looked up, and with a smile, replied. "Ah, Kindaichi, just in time! Come in, come in!" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he was inside, Kindaichi saw Iwaizumi there too with Hanamaki, which was not that surprising after seeing him there earlier. The surprising bit was their interlocked hands...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sit down, please, we need to talk." And there went again the pink-haired man sounding more serious and business-like than Kindaichi ever thought him capable of. He felt a little anxious too, as it sounded low-key threatening, actually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nevertheless, he sat down as instructed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes? What do you want to talk about?" He asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am sad to inform you, that from now on, it seems that your service won't be needed this frequently, as my boyfriend here could help me out too. But don't worry, we will call you if we need assistance in the future." Hanamaki said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boyfriend... the word rang strangely, then eventually reached Kindaichi's head. Oh. So he... and Iwaizumi? Well, that was something!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see, thank you for having me around!" He replied in the end, as he really did enjoy being with Creampuff. "And... congratulations" he added, albeit a bit hesitantly, as he was not really sure about how to comment on the boyfriend thing, but at least he knew that it would be rude to ignore it completely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hanamaki's eyes lit up with sparkles at this, and even on the ever-serious Iwaizumi's cheeks, there was a faint hint of red, as they acknowledged the compliment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After some more talking, and Kindaichi getting the remaining hours worth of money that he worked for them, he left, as it got really late.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Next Monday, he was walking to the locker room after his last lesson, when he felt a familiar gaze on him, so out of habit, he turned there and smiled, saying "Yes, you can pet he-", only to realise that he was at school. Creampuff wasn't with him. So that gaze... was aimed at </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His world stopped in its tracks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Admiring glances aimed at him?? Why?? How??</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was bewildered and so very embarrassed, feeling the tips of his ears going red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he realised who was on the other end of that admiring glance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunimi.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi felt like exploding.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunimi smirked. Then slowly approached and petted Kindaichi's head. "Like this~?" He asked in a teasing tone, with an uncharacteristic grin on his face, sparkle in his eyes. Kindaichi could only gulp, and nod, then eventually melted into the touch. Only to freeze even more flustered upon hearing Kunimi's next words, said in a low voice. "<em>Good boy.</em>"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kunimi always had to smile when remembering their close moment. The way Kindaichi flushed bright red, his eyes sparkled, and being speechless and so </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> warm under his touch... it gave him all warm and fuzzy feelings, making his heart beat faster to the point of skipping, and an idiotic smile take over his facial features. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he only thought back when he knew he was alone, and had time to recover after cooing over his best friend. Well, best friend was the title so far, but he wanted more, and now he knew that he could get more... </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He just had to be patient in goading Kindaichi into it. He didn't seem opposed to it, per se, but he was a really pure ray of sunshine, so Kunimi didn't want to rush it, they had all the time in the world after all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Do you want to go for a walk?" Kunimi asked one day after practise, when the coach let them go relatively early compared to usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"U-Hm- yes, I think" came the muffled reply from a surprised Kindaichi, who was just escaping from his sweaty volley practise clothes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Good, I will wait you in front of the gates." Kunimi added, then went to pack away his clothes to his locker, as he didn't want to carry around, then took a little detour -- to the toilets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After he felt refreshed, he went to the gates, to do as he promised. Kunimi was a lot of things, but undependable was not one of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He watched as the clouds ran fastly above him on the skyline, it really was a windy day, not that he minded it. He had his scarf with him, so a little wind couldn't do anything to hurt him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A few minutes later Kindaichi showed up, and they fell into a slow, comfortable walking pace beside each other, silently. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunimi waited. He had time. All the time Kindaichi required.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi started talking slowly. "So... you know when I started not hanging out with you?" to which Kunimi nodded, to allow Kindaichi to vocalise his thoughts. He always had a bit of trouble with that, after all. And even if most times Kunimi could read him, with words not needed, he knew that Kindaichi needed them out. "Well, it was because Hanamaki called me to..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he slowly poured out his heart, telling his experiences to his best friend, who listened to him intently, with a fond sparkle in his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Half an hour later, they stopped near the river, and sat down on one of the benches. Kindaichi was near to the end of his speech. "And now that's why he doesn't need my help that often with Creampuff." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I see. Did you enjoy yourself while doing it?" Kunimi asked, despite knowing the answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes! Verily! She really is a cute fluffy dog! A real angel!" Kindaichi melted as he talked about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I am glad to hear this." Kunimi looked away from his friend. "But why didn't you tell me sooner?" He didn't mean to actually ask this from him, but it just slipped. After all, it hurt that while he was his confidant, he kept him in the dark just like he did with everyone else. He also knew that he was unfair, because Kindaichi viewed the world differently than him, it wasn't done out of malice or ill will towards him, just he genuinely forgot it, as he was suddenly caught up in being this busy. He really knew all of these, and yet, and yet he still felt a pang of hurt, a little splinter of pain.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi probably sensed his sudden mood swing, because Kunimi heard him take multiple shaky and quick breaths before starting to talk. He was probably searching for the right words, as he didn't have such a smooth style than himself, Kunimi knew this, but he didn't want to make this too easy for his friend. Easy? Yes. Too easy? Never.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Deep down, he knew that he was petty, and that he loved him. He knew that Kindaichi loved him too, he just wasn't sure. Overthinking was his suite after all. He excelled in a lot of things, and unfortunately anxiety wasn't left out...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I am sorry. I just, you know, ... I was so busy and we met almost every day, and I didn't think of it as something you didn't know, because I said to the team that I got a little job for the evening, and somehow that didn't cross my mind that it would be bad to not tell you more..." Kindaichi was stammering on his words, and Kunimi felt bad for making him do this, but he had to get this out of his system, out of both of their systems, to not let it fog their long friendship, their possible relationship. He had to let him make up for it, to reconcile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I know." He replied, not wanting to say that I accept your apology, when it wasn't even a sophisticated apology. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kunimi turned back to his friend, and noticed that he was shaking. Alarm bells went off in his mind upon this discovery, and he cursed himself for not taking this for what it really was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi was cold! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He slowly, smoothly moved closer to Kindaichi, making eye-contact once again, to not scare him away, speaking for calming purposes. "It's okay. I wasn't mad, you know that. I was just worried over you, and felt lonely without you." Then he got off his scarf, and since it was a big and long one - just like he loved his scarves -, he covered both of them in it, sharing their warmth, and also being really close to Kindaichi in the process. "You know that you can tell me everything, right? I am here for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi just nodded, with adorable hints of red on his cheeks. Was it there because of the cold, or Kunimi's proximity? Neither of them knew.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Kunimi and Kindaichi spent their free time together rather frequently after their reconciliation, getting really close to each other once more, if not closer than before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked home together after practise, until they had to go on their separate ways, they talked about anything and everything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They went to the library together, they studied together, which was showing in Kindaichi's scores, making Kunimi and his mother equally proud, while giving him a bit of a boost as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi even asked Kunimi to go with him when Hanamaki asked him to look after Creampuff on some weekends when he and Iwaizumi had to work. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>****</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> On a nice and sunny afternoon, Kunimi woke up early, much earlier than he used to, and he felt a surge of something in himself. He went to the bathroom, and looked into the mirror to check. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked straight into the eyes of his reflection, then the understanding washed over him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt ready.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt ready to ask Kindaichi out. While he often dreamt of letting it stretch until Kindaichi realised his feelings and gathered the courage to ask him out, he knew that he didn't want to wait until that time. He wanted to have his best friend as a boyfriend </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he sent him a text, asking to meet him. As the reply came soon - Kindaichi was a morning person after all, so no big surprise here -, they agreed on a place and a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then he started to get ready physically as well, to match his mentality. He showered, washed his teeth, blow-dried his hair and brushed it into his preferred style, then decided against it, and went with a bit more unusual look for him, which still suited him. He got dressed as well, then grabbed his necessities - phone, keys and wallet, and headed out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi was waiting for him at the place they agreed, under the big cherry trees in the old part of the village, and they started their walk up the mountain, their silence companionable and comfortable as usual. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The weather was perfect for taking walks in the nature, so their trip was nice too. Not long after, they reached the usual spot they frequented when they were smaller, or in the summers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi sat down on a bench and motioned for Kunimi to do so too. And he obeyed. How could he not when Kindaichi looked at him with such warm and pleading eyes?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"So, tell me, Kunimi" Kindaichi started the conversation.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Tell you what" asked Kunimi in reply. Although he knew what he should be telling Kindaichi. Just he didn't know if Kindaichi knew that too that he knew what he had to tell... But he stopped himself before he could get tangled up in stupid thoughts. Not that the thoughts would be stupid, just he had the tendency to overthink in a part of a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"What you meant to say for a while now. Why you called me here, when you aren't usually up in the early morning hours, nor happily initiate a trip in school time." Kindaichi replied, and once again, Kunimi had to face that while he knew his friend like the back of his hand, it was true vice versa, too. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt suddenly shy, didn't want to say it, he wanted to cower - it was in his nature after all, and his anxiety didn't help either when it looked over to his life from its designated seat in the back of his mind. But he was determined, loyal and in love. He couldn't cower away now. He wasn't a coward, and he did not want to start now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So he took a big and long gulp of air to puff himself, squared his shoulders and looked into Kindaichi's eyes unwaveringly. "Will you be my boyfriend, Kindaichi?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kindaichi gathered some darker shade to his cheeks, but he didn't turn away from the question. Kunimi was glad that he was right about the timing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes, I will be" came the reply eventually, and Kunimi smiled, so widely that it hurt, but he couldn't care, when he was this</span>
  <em>
    <span> happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He leant in, and hugged his best- no, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy</span>
  </em>
  <span>friend.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>